


Letters to Avery

by konoyo



Category: Monster of the Week (Tabletop RPG), Seven Miles (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 06:43:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konoyo/pseuds/konoyo
Summary: January 2020 - August 2027





	Letters to Avery

_The envelope is plain, with a simple stamp of an american flag on it. There is no return address and Avery's address is written in a crisp, spidery handwriting. The paper inside looks like it's been crumpled, then smoothed out and folded neatly to fit the envelope._

Dear Avery,

If you're getting this, I'm okay. I'm dead, obviously, you saw that ~~and I'm reminded every time I look in a mirror~~ and what Father did. So I'm there. But I'm fine.

I'm sorry about Evalyn. I heard from the people here. I'm so sorry.

Take care of yourself, please. Hopefully this will reach you. I have no idea.

Valentine  
  


_The envelope is standard again, with a stamp depicting a magpie. The paper looks old, though the writing is clearly made with a ball pen._

Dear Avery,

I heard that you've got Heather. ~~Unless it's some other child you found~~ I'm so glad. Please take care of her. She needs you. It's going to be hard for you, I know, but… She deserves the best, after everything that's happened. You know that. And you can be that, I know you can.

~~It's a little frustrating that~~

~~I'm sorry that~~

Unfortunately, I won't be able to get anything you send. Stefan is sneaking these out when he can and that's only when I see him which is once every couple of months I think. I don't really know what date it is, or the time of day I'm writing this. There are no windows in the archive room and it's not like anyone can stray from the dress code. It might be winter. ~~Merry Christmas?~~ Please take care.

Valentine

_The envelope looks handmade, taped together out of yellowed paper that matches the paper the letter is written on. There are some sort of weird diagrams on the backs of all of it. The stamp is the bust of Sacagawea._

Dear Avery,

If you're ripping these up without reading them, I understand. I'll still write them though, on what paper I can salvage. It's so lonely down here, you don't understand. I miss you, I miss Stefan, I miss Gin. ~~How is Gin doing? You can't answer that fuck~~ I almost look forward for when people come down here to make my life difficult. Otherwise, all I have are locked cases full of things I can't read or look at until someone needs it. This has become a habit, dangling things that I want in front of me, just out of reach. Let me touch it for just a brief instant then take it away again. Books, knowledge, people, Stefan. The list goes on. I can't sleep or eat, but what else is new I guess. And it's very echoey in here. The white marble everything was a bold and unfortunate choice.

You know who'd like this? Isco. We should have switched when we were five years old like we talked about. He'd probably kill to be left alone in a library for ages. I wonder how he's doing sometimes. Probably fine.

I should cross out this whole letter and start over but I'm out of paper.

Val

_The envelope is plain again, and the paper the letter is written on has a big arrow on the back of it. The stamp is a colorful butterfly._

Dear Avery,

I really wish I could get Stefan to set up a PO Box, but he doesn't have any goddamn ID they'd accept, and I can't do it because I also don't have any fucking ID. I'm legally dead, I think, or missing? I have no idea, but I'm sure my family is thrilled. One less pain in the ass. I guess I can't really ask you for any favors but just… If anyone comes looking, make something up. Give them some kind of closure, I don't know.

I don't think I mentioned, Daddy has gotten it into his head that he likes to visit me, you know, because I'm lonely. I guess that got back to him somehow, I should be careful who I talk to here. It's just like my other nightmares, except I'm awake and he replays memories in my head, even ones that I'd forgotten. It's been like this, for months now. Years? Every couple of weeks, he'll come by. I miss you so much. I miss Gin so much. I wish you knew exactly how much. I don't know why I was afraid of remembering. But I guess nothing really compares to this, there were at least people in that cult, you know?

Maybe I'll find a way out soon. It won't be pretty, but it'll be something that's not this purgatory. I just need a couple of materials and spell books and then we'll see.

Val

_The paper is clearly old again, torn out of a pocket notebook so one side of it is frayed. It's too small for the standard envelope it comes in. The stamp is a simple american flag again._

Stefan, I know you read these. Either stop reading now or help me, you're going to have to fucking pick. You just being "good" and hoping something will come of it isn't going to cut it any more, I don't care. It's been six and a half years. They don't care, he'll never give you anything you want because that means giving me the time of fucking day.

Dear Avery,

I'm going to try to end this. If you don't get any more letters, that means that either it worked, or Stefan's not talking to me anymore. If you can call visits like twice a year talking. If you hear about an explosion in Virginia, pour one out for me. This is untenable. I can't do this anymore. I'll do this with or without help.

I miss you and I love you.

Val

_The envelope smells like smoke and the printer paper the letter is written on is singed a little on the edges. The stamp is another simple flag, awkwardly aligned to the corner like it was put on in a hurry. The handwriting on the envelope is different, clean but cramped._

Hello Avery,

I'm sorry I couldn't be there personally to deliver the news. I couldn't stop them. Val is gone. They took out a good chunk of the building with their exit, so I imagine they're pretty proud of themselves, wherever they are. I killed Amalia myself, but it was too late to stop Valentine. I don't know what's going to happen now, since I'm still bound here, but I'm sure it won't be good. I'm sorry.

Yours,

Stefan


End file.
